


Birthday

by Hieiko



Series: When Physics Meets Poetry [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Fred and ghost Spike fluff. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> For katsmeow's birthday.

Bored as hell, Spike wandered listlessly through the Wolfram and Hart building. He caught sight of a bulletin board, which indicated the current date. Spike blinked. Was that today?

_"God save the Queen, she ain't no human being..."_

Spike looked up when he heard the familiar lyrics. Curious, he traced the source of the music back to the... Science lab?

He popped in through the wall, but failed to surprise Fred, who was busy writing equations on the whiteboard.

"Didn't know you liked the Sex Pistols, love," he drawled.

Fred turned around and smiled. "Not really, but I knew you liked them. Happy Birthday, Spike."


End file.
